Grojband: camp of their lives
by FireWolfGoddess
Summary: When Grojband go on a camping trip for the biggest gig they've ever played, things start to become interesting especially with the Newmans playing at the gig. Will the camp trip destroy their friendship? will Laney and Corey finally confess their feelings? find out. the POV's are going to be Corey's, Laney's and maybe a bit of Trina and Newmans
1. Chapter 1: Corey's New's

Chapter 1: the announcement

(Laney's POV)

Kin, Kon and I are sitting in Corey's garage awaiting his arrival. He said he had an important announcement. As usual, he's late. Typical core. I wish I knew how to tell him my feelings for him. Yes I have a crush on Corey. He's just so cute and sweet, I'd do anything for him. The garage door opens and I see Corey with a huge smile on his face. Seeing him makes me want to faint!. Then he tells us his news.

(Corey's POV)

I open the garage door to tell the others my big news. I'm about to tell them, but when I see Laney, I don't say anything. Yeah, I have a crush on her. She is so confident, I'd do anything for her. Then I remember my news and snap out of my trance. "hey guys. Guess who just got a gig and the Peaceville summer camp" I say excitedly. "Wait. Are you saying that we are in the biggest, most epic summer festival ever?" Laney asks with quite a shocked and happy look on her face. She's so cute when she's excited. "yep that's right" I say. "wait. How do we get there? I doubt Trina will take us" Kin says. "already got that covered, Nick Mallory is going so Trina said she will. So that means lyrics... hopefully" I say. I just need to think of a way to get her in diary mode. Either that or write some lyrics, which I suck at. Suddenly, Trina comes through the door, holding her car keys. "I'm only taking you losers to the camp cause mom told me to, also for Nick Mallory" Trina says. Then mina walks in holding 2 camping bags." like, get in the car losers "Trina exclaims.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newmans!

Chapter 2: The Newmans!

(Laney's POV)

It takes about an hour to get to the camp site, but it feels like forever because Trina won't shut up about Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory this, Nick Mallory that, its driving me crazy. The only thing keeping me calm is Corey. He sits next to me looking so calm and cool, I'm surprised he hasn't told Trina to shut up. After hearing Trina talk non-stop about Nick, we finally get to camp Peaceville. When Trina's car (which she calls pinkcredible) pulls up, Corey, the twins and I get strait out of the car and grab our camp gear. We find a nice clear spot to put our tent up on, As we start walking up to the spot, I notice 4 teens going to the same spot. The Newmans!

(Corey's POV)

Aw man, what are the Newmans doing here. "Well well well. If it is gross band" Carrie says. The rest of her band laugh. "Why are you guys here?, let me guess, your here so you can watch in shame as we rock the awesome gig in 2 days?" I say. "Actually, we are in the gig as well" Lenny exclaims. I glare at Lenny. Him and I use to be best friends till he started hanging out with Carrie." if you'll excuse us, we have a tent to put up right here, so you guys should go find somewhere else to camp" laney says, then starts setting up the tent with the twins. Carrie shrugs and orders her band to follow her. We have been enemies with the Newmans for years. I can still remember how it started...


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

Chapter 3: Flashback

(Corey's POV)

I'm walking to school with my friends Kin, Kon, Lenny and Laney. Laney and Lenny are going out. I have a crush on Lanes, but I don't say anything. We arrive at school just as the bell goes. "we better run" Laney says. We all nod in agreement and run to class. We get there just in time and sit down. "Hello class" the teacher says. "I would like to introduce a new student to the class, Carrie Beff. A girl, who looks like me, basically a girl version of me, walks up to the front of the class and smiles. I notice Lenny is staring at Carrie in a way I only say him do once with Laney. He has a crush on Carrie!. I can just see it.

(Carries POV)

I walk to the front of the class, quite nervous. I give a small smile and notice a boy at the back, who looks like a boy version of me. Then I see the boy next to him and my eyes lock. Red hair, green eyes, he looks so sweet. " why don't you go sit at the back table Carrie" the teacher says. "ok" I say. I sit at the table the red headed boy is at. I notice the girl he's sitting next to looks just like him. I realize them holding hands and know instantly they're going out. " Hi, I'm Lenny" The red headed boy says. Lenny. Cool name. "Carrie" is all I say. Lenny is the only one I become friends with, the other 4 not so much. I meet 2 girls named Kim and Konnie, who look exactly like the twin brothers. At the end of the day, I go to Lenny's house. I can't help it. I tell him my feelings and he feels the same way!. We are about to kiss when the door opens.

(Laney's POV)

At the end of the day, I take awhile to pack my stuff and go. I was talking to Corey. Even though I already have a boyfriend, Lenny, I have a bit of a crush on Lenny. I decide to go see Lenny. When I get to his house, I open the door without l knocking. I go there so often It's not that weird. when I put my head through the door, I am shocked by what I see. Lenny is about to kiss that new girl!. He's about to say something but I run out the door before he says it. As I look back, I see Lenny shrug and Kiss Carrie!. My eyes well up with tears. I decide to tell core. I text him saying:

Corey. I'm not dating Lenny anymore!.

Why?. What happened? Corey texts back.

I saw him kissing Carrie! I reply.

I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. Now I can't trust Lenny. Come to my place and we can tell him he's out of the band together Corey texts. And that's what I do. At Cores place, we video message him and tell him he can go find another band and that him and I are breaking up. After that, I start getting teary again. Corey notices and hugs me. It's the first time he has hugged me. I hug him back. Now I know I have a crush on him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Diary Plan

Chapter 4: Lyric ideas

(Laney's POV)

It's about noon when we finish the tent. When we get inside the tent, Corey huddles us together for a meeting. "Ok guys, we need to think of a way to get some lyrics for the festival. Got any ideas?" Corey asks. " Core, why don't you try and make some lyrics?" I say. he sighs. "Lanes, you know I suck at making lyrics, I try but they always suck" he says. Then I see his eyes go wide. That normally means he has an idea. "What is it Corey?" Kon asks. " Well, through past times on me spying on my sister, whenever she leaves mina in the room, Mina always says she wants to be with Nick Mallory" Corey says. "So your saying that if we get Trina to think that mina kissed nick, Trina will go full on diary mode?" Kin says looking excited. Corey nods and the twins get a grin on their face. "we think we can get that sorted" The twins say at the same time. "Great, let's do this!" Corey exclaims. When I step outside I notice larry walking away from the tent. Was he eaves dropping?

(Lenny's POV)

I can't believe it. Grojband don't even make their own lyrics, they get them from Corey's demon sisters diary. I have to tell Carrie. And I know how to get Grojband not to play in the gig. I go tell Carrie everything I heard. As I talk, Carrie gets an evil grin on her face. "And the best part is, I know how to get them not to play at the festival" I say. "Good work Lenny. So how will we get them not to play?" Carrie says. Wow Carrie is so cool, she's the best girlfriend. " I have this book that looks exactly like Corey's diary. So if we write something in it that says mean stuff about Corey's friends, they will leave the band and never play together again" I explain. "Lenny, You're a genius. And I know just what to write" Carrie says, then kisses me on the cheek. She takes the book and we watch as she writes the perfect story in it. Now Grojband will never play another gig again!.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fake Diary

Chapter 5: The Fake Diary

(Corey's POV)

The sun is just rising when I wake up. I realize Laney's outside. I crawl out of my sleeping bag and join her outside. "Morning Lanes" I say. She stares at me and says "Hey Core". I can see why she's out here, the sunrise is beautiful. "great sunrise today isn't it" I say. "Yeah, I've never seen one like this" Laney says smiling. She looks so cute. Especially with the sun beaming at her. "We should go back inside" Laney says. "yeah. It's starting to get a bit cold" I reply and we crawl back inside the tent. I can't take it. I have to tell Laney how I feel. "Laney... I... need to tell you something" I whisper, trying not to wake Kin and Kon. Laney stares at me, looking confused. "what is it core?" she asks. I take a deep breath then say "I...I...lo" I start to say until Carrie falls through the door of the tent. Kin and Kon wake up with a shock. "are you trying to spy on us Carrie?" Laney asks. "fine you got me, I was trying to find out your lyrics" She says. That's weird, she never gives up that easily. I'm getting suspicious. As she leaves the tent, she stops and picks up a book. It looks like my diary!. "Oh what's this I wonder" Carrie says. She opens it and what she reads makes me feel like a needles been jabbed into me. She reads:

Dear diary. I still have my 3 minions wrapped around my finger. They're cool and all, but when we become famous, all the glory is going to go to me. They think I'm they're friend but they are wrong. Like Laney. She's sweet on me and all, but she is so easy to manipulate into helping me. The twins, They are kind of annoying. Always talking at the same time, it's weird. And they are always trying to add sciencey things to my plans. Hopefully, none of them will realize I'm just using them

-Corey.

When Carrie closes the book, Kin Kon and Laney are all staring at me angrily.

(Laney's POV)

I can't believe it. He's not even our friend. I feel heartbroken. "How could you Corey, we trusted you!" Kon exclaims, and storms out, Kin following. I stare at Corey, tears starting to come out of my eyes. "I...I can't believe this Corey I thought we were friends" I say then walk out of the tent. "No laney wait. That wasn't my diary, I never wrote that" Corey says grabbing my wrist. I pull away from him. "Don't even try to convince me Core, I'm leaving the band and never coming back to it!" I yell. Then I run off into the woods. when I get a good distance away from everyone, I collapse to the ground and cry. How could he do this to us?

(Corey's POV)

I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen. I look back at Carrie, who is grinning evilly. Next to her is Trina, Giving her a high five. "you two did this didn't you" I say. "It wasn't just us little bro" Trina says as the rest of the Newmans come up behind me. Before I can say anything, Everything turns black. They put a sack over me. I can't say anything, I can't even breathe. After a few seconds of struggling, I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6: Corey's Own Lyrics

Chapter 6:Appoligies

(Trina's POV)

" Like, nice job Carrie or whatever" I say as I stare At my little brother unconscious. The Newmans told me about the way Corey gets lyrics from my diary so I now have a lock on it. "What should we do with him now" The red headed guy asks. "let's just throw him back in the tent" Carrie says. I nod and pick him up. Finally after this, I can have some alone time with huncky Nick Mallory. Mina left the camp so I will have no distractions. But it does suck not having a slave for the rest of the weekend. Maybe I can get one of Corey's old friends to do my bidding for the rest of the camp. Finally I make it back to Corey's tent. "Like, finally" I say to myself. I throw Corey in the tent and as I zip the door up I say "solong sucker" and close the door. Now I can hang out with Nick for the rest of the weekend without Corey's lame music!.

(Corey's POV)

I wake up. It's around sunset and whatever happened before is blocked from my mind. Wait. I remember. Trina and the Newmans set me up. Now my friends hate me. And Laney. She means everything to me and now she won't trust me. I tear rolls down my eye. How can I tell them I'm sorry. I can see that Laney's stuff is gone from the tent. She must of grabbed her stuff and left. I also notice the fake diary where Carrie dropped it. I open it and I can tell whose handwriting is in it. Carries. She is going down. I see the tent door open and the twins come in. "Kin, Kon?... guys!. That diary, it's a fake Carrie used a fake diary and wrote what you guys heard before in it" I try to explain. They don't seem to believe me. "we are just grabbing our stuff and making a tent our self, Laney is making her own too" Kin says. I sigh. "If you don't believe me, then look at the handwriting in this book" I say handing them the book Carrie had wrote in. They knew the handwriting was Carries and stared at each other. "We're so sorry Corey" Kon exclaims and they both hug be. "how are you gonna tell Laney, she won't believe this" Kin says."I...I don't know" I say. A tear falls from my eye as I think of Lanes. I just wish I knew how to say sorry. "wait...I've got it!" I exclaim. I get a piece of paper out and start writing on it. "Are you...writing lyrics?" the twins say at the same time. I nod and for the next 15 minutes, write my own lyrics. I finish the lyrics and show them to the twins. They stare at the paper and then look at me. "these lyrics...are amazing!" Kon exclaims. "perfect way to apologize to Laney. Will you need some backup music? and when will you do this song?" Kin asks. "Tomorrow at the festival. I hope you guys don't mind me doing this solo" I say. "It's cool dude, You need to do this for laney, we know you like her" Kon says. I smile and blush at the thought of Laney forgiving me. I just hope it works. "Well we better get back to our tent. Good luck tomorrow. We will do some songs together though right?" Kin says. "of course we will. See you tomorrow guys" I say. The twins nod and go out into the pitch black night. I smile, happy that they forgive me. I lay down in my sleeping bag memorizing the lyrics. After about an hour of memorizing I start drifting to sleep. Tomorrow, I get to tell Lanes my true feelings through my own lyrics.


	7. Chapter 7: The Festival

Chapter 7: The Festival

(Corey's POV)

I'm up at backstage. I don't know if I can do this. I think about backing out when Carrie and her band mates come up to me. "Oh Corey. Didn't think you'd come" Carrie says. "Let me guess, your band didn't want to hang out with you anymore?" Kim says. "Don't worry. After the song I'm about to sing, they will come back. Carrie looks shocked. "You have lyrics?" Carrie asks. "Yep. Made them myself in fact" I reply. Lenny is about to say something but is interrupted by Mayor Mellow hushing everyone. "Welcome to this year's camp PeaceVille festival. Our first act is by Corey Riffin. Singing a song he made himself called my destiny" Mayor Mellow announces. The audience claps. I see Kin, Kon and Laney at the front of the stage. Laney isn't smiling. I sigh as I walk up to the stage with my guitar. But it's not my usual electric guitar. It's my new bass guitar. I sit on the stool provided and clear my throat. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very close friend of mine" I say. I take a deep breath then start singing:

The first time I met you, My heart was truly beating

And every time I see you, I get that same feeling

You're the love of my life, that's what I always wanted you to see

And you are really my destiny

But yesterday you were tricked by our enemy

And when you thought what they were saying was true, you ran from me

you are the love of my life, and I want you to see

that you have always been and always will be my destiny

I have always wanted us to be more then friends and I hope you see

that you will always by my destiny

yeah, you will always be my destiny.

The song ends and there's a long pause. Then suddenly, the crowd goes into a huge applause. "Thank you Corey. Now we will have a five minute break. Hopefully we will hear more music from Corey and his band" Mayor Mellow says. I walk to backstage, where I am greeted by Kin and Kon, who immediately hug me. "That was the best song ever!" Kon exclaims. "You think?" I say. "Definitely" Kin says. I smile at what they say. I can't believe I just did that. Then I see laney walk up to me. Kin and Kon walk off to give us some alone time. "Laney... I'm sorry about what the Newmans did. And that song... I made it for you" I say. "you made that song more me?" laney says. She seems shocked. "yeah because I...I... I love you Laney" I say. I get ready for the rejection but instead, Laney says " I love you too Core" and she kisses me. This is the first time I have been kissed. I kiss her back.

(Laney's POV)

The kiss lasts about a minute. When our lips finally let go, I don't want it to end. "I have 2 questions Lanes" Corey says. "The first one is, will you come back to Grojband?" he asks. "of course Core!" I exclaim. "What's the other question?". "Will...Will you go out with me?" Corey asks. "Are you kidding me?...YES!" I exclaim, hugging him. Kin and Kon come back in. "Mayor Mellow wants us to perform, all 4 of us together" Kon says. "Let's do this" Corey says. we run out with our instruments. Corey then yells. "Hello PeaceVille, we are Grojband!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Engagement!

Chapter 8: The Engagement!

(Corey's POV)

8 years after the festival

I wait at the swing at the park for Lanes. She should be here in about 5 minutes. I'm so nervous. It's our 8 year anniversary of dating. But today will be a different anniversary. I hold a ring with an emerald in it. Her favorite sort of gem. I'm going to propose to her today. I just hope she says yes. I would do anything for her. Then I see her, Laney. She looks so beautiful. She hasn't changed much since the biggest festival ever that we played in. She runs up to me and hugs me.

(Laney's POV)

I smile as I run up to Core and wrap my arms around him. " Happy anniversary" I say holding out a teddy bear, that looks just like him. "Aw, it's beautiful Lanes" Corey says, in his announcement voice. I wonder what he wants. "What is it core?, whenever you talk like that, it means you have an announcement" I say. I'm kind of worried. What if he breaks up with me?... no. He wouldn't. He takes a deep breath. "Laney, you are the love of my life, your my destiny. I would do anything for you. I love you" he says. Then he gets down on his knees and says" will you...marry me?". He pulls out a ring with an emerald in it. I can't believe it. My eyes widen, I start getting tears of joys in my eyes. "YES" I scream, instantly kissing him. This is the best day ever!.

(Corey's POV)

2 months after I engage to Laney, I am standing in front of my friends and family, and Laney's family. Kin is standing next to me, as my best man. And any minute now, Laney is going to walk through the door in her wedding dress. I start to worry that I will mess up my vow lines. I feel kin pat on the shoulder and whisper "it's going to be fine Corey, don't worry". He must have noticed me stressing about this. The doors open and I see laney, wearing a long sparkling white dress. This is the most beautiful I've seen her before. Her hair is longer than usual. She comes up beside me and smiles. The wedding begins. It takes at least five minutes to get to the I do's. When it's my turn to say it I take a long, deep breathe then say "I do". "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest says. I wrap my arms around her waist, she wraps her arms around my neck, and we kiss. It feels better than it has ever been. Laney and I are finally married. The rest of the night is even better. Even Trina is smiling (which is a first). She has finally given up hope on Nick Mallory and mina is now dating him. When the slow music starts, I walk over to Laney who is talking to her Mum. "Would you like to dance Lanes?" I ask. "Sure Corey" Laney says smiling. We walk out to the dance floor. The music starts and we start doing fox trot. I smile as I see everyone I know and care about having a good time. specially Laney. I look down at her and she looks up at me. Our eyes lock for the rest of the song. After the party, we go back to our apartment with Kin and Kon, who are packing for their trip to Hawaii. We go straight to bed when we get back. It doesn't take long for Lanes to fall asleep, but I can't sleep. It's because I'm so happy. Seeing Laney laying beside me smiling. I'm glad she is happy. I kiss her on the for head before drifting to sleep having 1 thought on my mind: I am ready for a family.

THE END.


End file.
